


Punishment

by lovelykenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Edging, Excessive Foreplay, I'm like twelve years old but every time I type that tag I start hysterically giggling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelykenobi/pseuds/lovelykenobi
Summary: "Anakin had disobeyed two orders: the Council’s and Obi-Wan’s, which meant two punishments.The disciplinary action meeting with the council was this morning, which Anakin wasn't worried the slightest about. The punishment would likely be a week or so confined to the temple. They would stick him to busy work and that would be the end of it.But Obi-Wan hadn't said a thing to Anakin about his orders that Anakin had broken  and that was what really worried him. "Anakin broke Obi-Wan's rule, and he's got to pay for it. Kink ensues.--------Just some smut. If you like foreplay you'll like this one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While writing, I listened to [Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxKvjCPGBuo) but also just [this playlist (a.k.a my smut writing playlist)](https://open.spotify.com/user/oswinoswuld/playlist/1366mXvpYDyhxNz2acKc06)  
> Hope you enjoy!

Anakin had disobeyed two orders: the Council’s and Obi-Wan’s, which meant two punishments. 

  The disciplinary action meeting with the council was this morning, which Anakin wasn't worried the slightest about. The punishment would likely be a week or so confined to the temple. They would stick him to busy work and that would be the end of it. 

 But Obi-Wan hadn't said a thing to Anakin about  _ his  _ orders that Anakin had broken  and that was what really worried him. 

   Obi-Wan was dispatched on a mission for two weeks off Coruscant, and his orders to Anakin had been simple.  _ Don't touch or pleasure yourself at all. If you do, I will know.  _

   But Anakin had always been so good at breaking rules, and his master just made it too easy. Of course Obi-Wan knew, and he was planning something. He was just letting the suspense build, and damn, did that get Anakin excited-- and nervous. 

     --------

  Oh, and Obi-Wan knew. He knew the second Anakin felt a note of pleasure and he knew when he came. The force bond between them had only strengthened when they had begun sleeping with each other. 

  Obi-Wan straightened his robes and poised himself, putting on the frank, dominating expression he used in times like these, despite the heat in his stomach and the excitement in his chest. 

   Anakin was dressing himself for his council hearing when he heard a knock on the door. He smirked to himself, leaving the belt on his counter as he wasn't done dressing yet.

    Obi-Wan was standing at the door, looking entirely self possessed and  _ god, damn _ , one hundred percent in control. 

  “Anakin.” He said with a cool tone. “May I come in.” 

_ Here we go,  _ Anakin thought.  _ Don't let him see your excitement.  _

__ “Absolutely, master. How did your mission go?”

   “Swimmingly.” Anakin’s quarters were as messy as expected, dirty clothes piled in a chair and bed unmade.  _ That's another lesson, for another day. _

__   “So I assume you know why I'm here?” 

   Anakin feigned an expression of naivety. “No, I assumed this was just you letting me know you've returned?”   _ Yes, yes, yes.  _ The thought of what was coming made him feel hot and jittery. 

    Obi-Wan knew the game he was playing, the game of master and padawan, of power and control and submission, that they'd been playing even before they'd started sleeping together. 

    He took to the window and stared out onto the city below with disinterest. He steadied himself, but god, it was hard to. “You remember my orders before I left?” 

      Anakin made an expression of thought, again the innocent boy. “Enlighten me?”

_ Oh, I will.  _

  Obi-Wan knew Anakin couldn't keep his hands off himself, especially when Obi-Wan ordered him not to. He knew that when he returned it would just be a treat to teach Anakin another lesson of many, many more. 

   He turned around and regained his aplomb. He took two steps closer and breathed into Anakin’s ear “You promised me you wouldn't touch yourself while I was away.” 

     Anakin tried to keep himself from shuddering.  _ God, that was hot.  _

__   “Well of course, master. And I didn't.” 

_ Oh, really? _

__ Anakin had the faintest smirk on his face, and Obi-Wan wanted to shove him up against the wall and wipe that smirk right off.  _ He makes it too easy.  _

__ Maybe he wanted it easy. 

  “Padawan.” 

  It had been long since Anakin had left his padawan status behind but it was just the game. 

   “Maybe just once?” Anakin looked down, assuming a guilty expression. Obi-Wan’s breath ghosted over his neck but he hadn’t put a finger on him yet. 

_ Three times, by my count. Once in the shower and you cried my name.  _

__   “Then you know that I must punish you. You disobeyed my orders.” 

     Obi-Wan’s hand moved and barely brushed against Anakin’s dick, and Anakin bit his lip.  _ God, this man knows how to make two weeks seem like an eternity and a half.  _

__ His master’s hand reached into his robe pockets and removed an object he hadn't seen before. A  _ large _ , clear butt plug.  _ Oh, yes.  _

   Obi-Wan loved to come home with little surprises after missions when he was gone for some span of time. But this wasn't a present-- this was discipline. 

   “Today I'm going to teach you about patience.” Another hand lightly cupped his cock through his robes, and Anakin made the faintest sound. But that was all of that for now. 

   Obi-Wan knew Anakin  _ hated  _ waiting. He loved to see the boy squirm and beg for it and struggle with his hands tied to the headboard, unable to bear the wait. And Anakin would have to go through his council hearing-- a 2 and a half hour long one-- stretched wide open, sweating and uncomfortable, with Obi-Wan sitting halfway across the room, so tantalizingly close.

    “I assume you’ve still got lubricant?” Anakin nodded, without words, unable to bear the moments in between. 

   When the bottle was in Obi-Wan’s hand, he gave Anakin an impatient look. “Clothes, now.” 

   Anakin scrambled to remove his robes. Obi-Wan smirked. 

    When Anakin was at last naked, Obi-Wan set to work. After lubing Anakin’s entrance, he lubed two fingers. With Anakin all spread out before him, it was hard not to touch, to kiss, to bite and mark. Obi-Wan was hard, too, and hungry to be inside Anakin.  _ Later. _ “Ready?” 

    Anakin nodded. “Please.” Obi-Wan gave him a look, and he said what Obi-Wan wanted to hear.

   “Please, master. Please punish me. I disobeyed your orders as I deserve it.” 

      Obi-Wan worked one finger inside of him, and Anakin sighed.  _ Predictable.  _ Sex was nothing but a game of strategy, and it was easier once you knew your opponents a weaknesses. Anakin, particularly, was weak for being dominated. He loved to be at one’s mercy. 

     Obi-Wan worked another finger inside of him and Anakin bucked against it, hungry for more, wanting. He worked a third in and Anakin moaned. 

_ There's the impatience I was looking for.  _

  Anakin was hard, dripping with sweat and aching for just a touch. Obi-Wan lubed the plug and his hole again, and Anakin whimpered. Whether for effect or a true reaction, Obi-Wan wasn't sure, but it made him hard either way.  _ Soon, padawan.  _

__ Soon was, of course, relative. Anakin would spend an eternity in 2 hours and Obi-Wan knew this, aching to see him squirming, trying to take the Council’s questions and at the same time ignore his arousal. 

    The plug was large enough to be past the sizes they had gone before-- Obi-Wan had chosen it for that purpose. He pressed it against Anakin’s ass and Anakin whined as he pushed the tip in. It would be large enough for Anakin to stay uncomfortable and aroused, reminded of his punishment. 

    Obi-Wan began to work the plug in, slowly, tantalizingly stretching Anakin. Anakin grinded against it, wanting more, wanting Obi-Wan inside him. “Master, please, please--” 

  Obi-Wan stopped, chuckling, knowing he was in control. “So impatient.” He resumed at his work, working it into Anakin’s tight ass. Anakin squirmed and moaned against it, not daring to move his hands despite every urge to touch, to rake his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair and pull him closer, keep him there. 

   Anakin was saturated with arousal and  _ painfully  _ hard by the time the plug was seated firmly. He felt it stretching him, pushing him, uncomfortable. Obi-Wan stepped away and washed his hands, pleased with his work. Anakin was dripping, hard and starved from touch. 

   “Master, please touch me, I want you to fuck me, I’ll do anything.” 

_ Be patient, young one.  _

 “No.” 

Anakin stared, eyes blinking, not expecting such a firm reply. Obi-Wan was sometimes persuadable in times like these, but this time, he wasn't falling for Anakin’s begging and sweet talk. 

    Obi-Wan cupped Anakin’s chin in his hand, marveling at the sight of him naked, plugged and  _ begging  _ for it. “Padawan, this is what happens when you disobey my orders.”  

    His hand moved and brushed Anakin’s nipple, to which he moaned softly, just barely audible. 

     “Get dressed. Your council hearing is in 15 minutes and I expect you there sharply dressed and on time.” 

   Anakin nodded, dreading less the hearing and more the realization that Obi-Wan would be playing it cool while Anakin had to walk around with a plug shoved up his ass, marking him punished. No one would know, but it would be impossible to forget while answering every damned question.  

   “Oh, and padawan?” 

   They met eyes as Obi-Wan stood to leave.

“No underwear. And if you even  _ try  _ to pleasure yourself, I’ll keep this plug in you even longer. You're mine tonight.” 

   Anakin shivered at the thought. 

                   -------------------- 

   As Anakin walked down the hallways of the Jedi Temple, the plug seated firmly in his ass stood as an uncomfortable reminder.  _ Mine, mine, mine.  _

_                    ------------------- _

As expected, the council had declared temple duty and no off planet missions for at least two weeks. He'd stay at his quarters and be escorted to his assorted jobs, and that was that. 

   Of course, there were no rules that no one could be in his quarters with him. 

      Obi-Wan had maintained the sangfroid attitude, asking him only a handful of questions accompanied by an expressionless reaction to his answers. Anakin craved the recognition, the attention, even just a little smirk would have done the job. But there was nothing. 

   And Anakin was still aroused to some degree, looking at the way the sunlight glinted off that ginger beard and those cool blue eyes, calm and collected, confident and poised. Responsible, patient. 

_ He knows what he's doing to me.  _

  Anakin was sore and walking wasn't comfortable by any means, and his thoughts were buzzing with fantasies and his stomach growled for something to eat. In his quarters there were some ration bars in assorted false flavoring tossed aside after missions, and although he hated them, he didn't want to miss when Obi-Wan would arrive. 

   Obi-Wan had decided that it was best to take his time getting back to Anakin’s quarters. He lingered behind and spoke over assorted issues and decisions, and made a couple important stops, carefully marking his paths to be the longest they could. Everything carefully selected to force Anakin to wait.

    He searched and found that Anakin was busy repairing something, no surprises there, but his mind was somewhere else. 

_ Force.  _

  Obi-Wan quickened his steps a slight bit after that, aching to see Anakin bare and all stretched out for him,  _ all his, _ his hole just begging to be filled and fucked. 

    There was a knock at the door again, and there Obi-Wan stood, looking a little less collected that before, just barely noticeable. A few loose hairs had swept into his eyes, but the cool gaze in his eyes remained. 

    “I trust you've kept what is meant for me?” 

  Anakin had, and Obi-Wan knew this. But the lust-glazed look in Anakin’s eyes was worth the question. 

   “Yes, master.” 

Anakin was disheveled and in his house clothes, meant for fiddling and fixing and watching holomovies on his rare days off. But he was still without underwear and the plug was still in place. 

   “Good. Then undress for me, I want to look at you.” 

     Anakin bit his lip, clearly pleased. He began to undress. 

    “Master, won't you?” 

  Obi-Wan shook his head. “Not yet.” It was deserving of a better response, but the sight was rich. The plug seated deeply, Anakin’s V of muscle leading down to an even prettier sight of curly hairs and Anakin’s cock.  _ Force,  _ that made him hard. 

    Obi-Wan removed the outmost layer of his robes and set it across a heap of clothing. Anakin looked like a work of art. He threw his arms over Anakin’s shoulders and drew him into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, tasting coffee and something sugary. 

  It was an indulgence, early in the night-- he had no other plans and expected to take his time reminding Anakin who he belonged to, and what would happen if he disobeyed his master’s rules.  

     They broke and Obi-Wan searched Anakin’s eyes. 

    “Tell me how the hearing went.” 

   Anakin realized that Obi-Wan wasn't talking necessarily about the hearing itself. “Master, I am sorry for disobeying you. I hope you can forgive me.”  _ God, but that plug had felt so good, stretching him and distracting him just enough to make it hard to focus.  _

__ Obi-Wan sighed. “Mmm.. maybe. But I have more to teach you yet. He wrapped his hand around Anakin’s length, squeezing gently. Anakin sighed into another kiss, Obi-Wan offering him another touch before letting go. “I am very proud of you for pushing yourself, Padawan, stretching yourself wide open just for me so I can fuck you and fill you and show you who you belong to.” 

_ And I'm going to make you remember this lesson, padawan.  _

__ He resumed his voice of cool control. “Lie down, Anakin.”  

    For a rare occasion Anakin was obedient. Obi-Wan removed from his pocket something he'd been saving for a while.  

   They were bindings designed specifically for the use of one person. The idea was that no one could undo them except for the person who'd put them on, and they were proofed against the Force. 

    Anakin offered his wrists, lying flat on his stomach as Obi-Wan secured him. 

    “Good.” 

   Fuck, and how Anakin looked so powerless there, just ready to be dominated. 

   “I'll be back.” 

  Anakin made a confused sound as the door shut and Obi-Wan left.  _ Fucking hell.  _

   For Obi-Wan, this was the hard part. He had brought a book, and sat outside on the bench in the corridor, far enough away from Anakin’s room to not be associated with such.  

   He pulled the small remote from his pocket and put the plug on the lowest setting. 

    Anakin found himself bound, alone and completely naked. It was for sure a surprise. He locked the door with the Force and was settling in to wait for Obi-Wan’s return when the plug began to vibrate softly, and Anakin made a sound on the borderline between surprise and satisfaction.  _ Oh, fuck me.  _

__ The plug stayed at that speed from some time, stimulating Anakin and he almost felt guilty as he moaned into his pillow, the feeling in his stomach building. The vibration sped up just enough for Anakin to struggle against the cuffs, hoping for something to break or some way out. He needed to touch himself  _ right fucking now.  _

   But the cuffs did not budge and Anakin was stuck moaning into a faceful of pillow, throbbing with anticipation and heat. His orgasm was building and Obi-Wan seemed to know that from wherever he was controlling the damned plug, for which he continued to rise the setting. 

   Obi-Wan had realized that the best thing about a Force bond was that you knew exactly when your lover was going to come;  and when Anakin was at his breaking point, moaning Obi-Wan’s name into the pillow and saturated with heat, pleasure coursing through him like electricity, he turned the vibrate back down to it’s lowest setting, teasing Anakin before shutting it off. 

   Anakin swore. If he moved just carefully enough he could grind himself against the fabric, but something reminded him that Obi-Wan would only worsen the punishment then. This was meant to be a lesson. 

   He groaned and closed his eyes, searching their bond for a sign. But he seemed to face a brick wall of no response and no acknowledgement. 

    Obi-Wan waited until the orgasm had died down and Anakin was stiller in the Force before turning back on the vibrator. Bringing him closer and closer to the brink, teasing out every last sensation able to be accessed, before bringing it back and relishing in the feeling of Anakin’s pleads and begs for Obi-Wan just to let him come,  _ please, Master.   _

__ Obi-Wan did this a handful of times more until he knew Anakin was squirming against the plug, aching to come and aching to be stimulated, his stomach pulsing with heat.  _ Oh, Anakin. It's just too easy to make you beg.  _

__ Obi-Wan did it once more and closed his eyes, feeling Anakin struggle against the cuffs and beg, vocally now, for his master to forgive him and fuck him hard, please, please. 

    Obi-Wan returned to Anakin’s room without knocking. Anakin was soaked with sweat and dripping with precome, bound by the cuffs and plugged by the quite possibly most successful tool known to Obi-Wan yet. 

    “Master.” He said, breathlessly..

   It had been exactly four hours since Obi-Wan had plugged Anakin up and began the lesson, but it wasn't just over yet. 

  Obi-Wan began undressing, taking his time and watching as Anakin’s eyes followed his hands. 

   It was just so easy to break Anakin down and make him beg for cock, make him regret ever forgetting his master’s orders. 

   Obi-Wan finished undressing and studied his subject: a dripping, throbbing mess of a padawan. 

    “Hmmm…. You have done well, Anakin. And for that I am satisfied. But you don't seem to have learned your lesson.” 

     Anakin wanted to shout that he would  _ never, ever  _ disobey Obi-Wan again. He would just about say anything to just get a hand on him.    

    “But, I do think it's time for me to take this out.” He laid a hand to rest on the plug. “But padawan, you have to remember that this is now my chief tool of reminding you your place, and if this happens again I will not be so forgiving.”  He grabbed a hold of the base and pulled it out with a small popping sound, eliciting a groan from Anakin. 

   The plug had done it’s job well. Anakin was spread wide and thoroughly lubricated, his hole just asking to be filled with cock. 

     “Yes, I think there is more to this lesson besides that, however.” He stood at the far end of the bed and studied Anakin. “I want you to pleasure me first.”  

   Anakin eagerly climbed off of the bed, wrists still cuffed. Obi-Wan stood before him and Anakin wanted nothing but to put his mouth on Obi-Wan. 

     Anakin knelt and stared up at the man before him, auburn haired and beautiful. This was what Anakin knew best. 

    His tip was already wet with precome. Anakin trailed his tongue around the most sensitive parts, dragging his tongue up the veins and down again. Obi-Wan moaned soft. “Stop being such a tease, Anakin.” He guided the head into Anakin’s mouth and Anakin sucked. 

    Admittedly it was harder with the cuffs, but Obi-Wan moaned anyway, hands curling in Anakin’s hair, drawing him closer. He danced his tongue around the tip and Obi-Wan swore. 

   “ _ Force.”  _ Obi-Wan moaned. He rode Anakin’s mouth and Anakin went with it, twirling the sensitive areas with a skilled tongue.

   “Anakin, you're so good, so good, I’m gonna come--” He came with a cry and Anakin took it, pleased to see his master’s satisfaction as he swallowed

   “Good boy.” He knotted his fingers in Anakin’s hair and pulled slightly, the sensation gaining a groan. 

Anakin wiped his mouth but stayed kneeling.  _ My turn, my turn.  _

_    “ _ Are you gonna get back on the bed, or do you want me to fuck you against the wall?” 

_ Either way _ , Anakin thought, but rose and sat on the bed. Obi-Wan pushed him back so he was lying down and kissed Anakin, opening his mouth and drawing Anakin in, hungry. 

     Obi-Wan moved to the neck, knowing that Anakin loved to be marked and made his. He peppered kisses about Anakin’s throat and picked a particularly noticeable bit of flesh, leaving behind a mark. He moved onto another, leaving a second, and then a third, sucking in Anakin’s skin as he moaned, breathless.  _ Mine, mine, mine. _

   Anakin wanted to touch Obi-Wan, to hold him closer but the cuffs weren't budging. 

     “Master, please let me touch you.” 

  “You ask nicely, Anakin, but I'm afraid I can't. This is a punishment, after all, and I'm in charge.”

    He licked across Anakin’s collarbone, tasting sweat and moving further down. He lingered especially on each nipple, kissing his way down to Anakin’s stomach. He left another mark and continued his way, carefully tracing the trail leading downwards with his tongue. 

    Anakin made a pleased sound.

  “You're all powerless and all mine.” 

Anakin neglected to say that he didn't mind. Obi-Wan took hold of Anakin’s length and kissed the shaft, pressing his tongue on the ultra-sensitive tip.  Anakin bucked, wanting Obi-Wan to take him, but he moved on. 

     He guided Anakin’s legs over his shoulders and examined his work. With a steady hand but a mind unable to bear the excitement, he lubed his dick and Anakin’s already wet entrance. He fit the head of his cock against Anakin’s entrance and Anakin struggled for more,  _ faster,  _ but Obi-Wan was keeping his slow pace. 

   Obi-Wan slid into Anakin’s inviting hole, seated firmly in him all the wall to the base. Anakin moaned, attempting to thrust forward, but Obi-Wan’s hands kept him steady. “I thought I'd taught you patience…” 

   “Master, please fuck me, please, I've been waiting so long, I want you inside me-” 

  It was true. He had been waiting. 

With a free hand, Obi-Wan took hold of Anakin’s throbbing cock and pushed into him, slowly but hard. Anakin let out a moan and thrust back against Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan moaned into Anakin’s hips.

   Trying to match the pace of which he was thrusting, Obi-Wan began to pump Anakin’s dick. 

   Obi-Wan muttered words of praise in between collective moans,  _ good boy, so good.  _

__ “Anakin you feel so good, so stretched out and ready for me, so patient. Such a good boy.”

   Anakin’s breath sped up as he thrusted back, moaning Obi-Wan’s name like he hoped he would, calling him  _ master  _ in between doing so. “Faster--” 

   “Fuck, don't stop,  _ please _ don't stop, oh  _ force.”  _ Anakin came, spurts all over his stomach and the sheets, his orgasm exploding before him. 

   Obi-Wan rode out his orgasm, planning on pulling out before Anakin changed his mind. “Master, please, come inside me --” 

   “ _ Force--”  _ Obi-Wan thrust once more with a loud moan and came, white hot and glorious. The thought enough had sent him spiraling off. 

    He removed himself and spent a moment in his lazy, exhausted stupor before removing the cuffs. He kissed Anakin’s forehead. “You did so good, baby, so good.” 

   Anakin combed his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair, and Obi-Wan intertwined Anakin’s free hand with his own. 

   “Are you doing okay?” He asked, searching Anakin’s eyes and his mind. 

   “Yeah, I'm great.” 

   “I'll go get something to clean us up.” 

  Anakin nodded. “Wait.” 

    Obi-Wan turned. 

   “Can you put the plug back in?” 

_ Oh, that's hot. _

__ Obi-Wan smiled. “Of course, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S BEEN FOREVER !!!! First fic posted on my new laptop.   
> I know it's been ages since I posted anything. I got a review on one of my fics that kind of kicked my ass (in a bad way) and I decided to take a break. But I hope you guys like this one, it took forever to write.  
> I want to know what you guys think, so PLEASE leave kudos if you like it and comments, they mean the world to me and keep me writing.   
> I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Xoxo,   
> K.C, lovelykenobi!!


End file.
